


Riley + High School + Reunion + Mac

by Kerkerian



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Backstory, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School Reunion, Introspection, Papa Jack, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkerian/pseuds/Kerkerian
Summary: Riley asks Mac to go to her high school reunion with her. Sort of. Surprises ensue.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacRileyEdits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacRileyEdits/gifts), [Mac and Riley (MacRiley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacRiley/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own MacGyver.
> 
> This story is based on the following Tumblr post: https://macrileyedits.tumblr.com/post/637480586935681024/refinedbuffoonery-tomorrowsjustadreamaway which was started by https://macandriley.tumblr.com/. See below.
> 
> @MacRileyEdits: Sorry, I know you didn't tag me but I saw this prompt and couldn't get it out of my head anymore...

Drowsily, Mac padded towards the kitchen, still in his sleep things. It was one of those blessed days off of which they seemed to have too few recently, and since the weather wasn't too great, he planned on tinkering with his bike a little and have a movie marathon and pizza with Jack later on (“Can you remember the last time we did that? I don't even know what my man Bruce looks like anymore...” Jack said), nothing else. It had been weeks since he had been home on a Saturday, and since Bozer was spending most of his free time at Leanna's recently, Mac was going to have the house to himself.

Yawning, he filled the kettle with water; as he glanced outside, he noticed a person in his drive. He paused, frowning: it was Riley, who was also frowning, and pacing at that, apparently not minding or not even noticing the fine drizzle. She was holding a cardboard tray with two coffees and appeared to be deep in thought.

Mac put the kettle down, folded his arms in front of his chest and just watched her for a while, for some reason unable to look away.

Unaware of the fact that she'd been spotted, Riley continued her pacing. It was stupid, really, to be so nervous about something so trivial, and yet. It was her first high school reunion, and even though she had initially dismissed it when the invite came, she found herself thinking about it every now and again. On a whim, she had eventually replied that she'd be there, plus one, but now she wasn't so sure at all anymore if it was really such a good idea.

When she had answered in the affirmative, admittedly after a few glasses of wine and trying to fathom why it all seemed so long ago, she thought it'd be a chance to show people she was doing fine. Even those who had heard about her stint in prison; somehow, something like that always made it through the grapevine, no matter how far away people lived or for how long one hadn't even spoken to them.

Now however she was having second thoughts. Dressing up fancily and pretending that life was incessantly great- that was what those reunions were all about, wasn't it? It was kind of phony and something Riley despised. She wanted people to know the truth- that she doing something valuable with her time, that she had some amazing people in her life who more than made up for all the crap she had had to put up with during her high school years. And that didn't only mean her private life. It also meant school.

Hard to believe, but Riley Davis had not been one of the cool kids. She had been one of the odd ones who preferred to spend her days in front of a computer instead of thinking about lipstick colours or sucking up to whichever Heather was holding court at the time.

Later, once she had gotten more self-confident (which incidentally had a lot to do with her mom's boyfriend, who taught her to stand up for herself and see her own worth), she did have a few boyfriends, but after a while, she realized that it was too easy. If you were pretty enough and knew how to dress, you'd easily attract the shallow ones, guys who in turn thought you were easy prey. Well, _that_ she definitely was not (also courtesy of her mom's boyfriend, who had shown her a few choice self-defense moves).

It all seemed like a game to her, a game she quickly got bored off. She didn't go to any prom back then and still she didn't try to be popular. There were far more interesting ways to spend her time, after all.

So, looking back, she wondered why she wanted to go at all, but then she decided that it was like a kind of ritual- a coming of age of a different kind. Not feeling like a loser in the presence of her former classmates any longer, maybe. Feeling like someone in their own right, maybe even someone slightly better than them. She smirked once she had thought this far: _who's arrogant now, Riles_ , she chided herself.

Anyway. She had replied she'd be there and she was not going to chicken out. All she needed to do was to decide on what to wear and who to ask. Which had brought her to Mac's house on this particular morning. Apart from the fact there were only two people about her age she could ask and one of them was hiking with his girlfriend somewhere this weekend, it somehow had felt like a good idea to ask Mac.

He was her best friend, someone in whose presence she could be herself, he was smart and good-looking (she decided not to count this point as being shallow but as the undeniable fact which it was, kind of like the cherry on top) and kind and altogether rather a wonderful person.

Yet here she was, unsure how to broach the subject. Or whether she should just turn around and leave, hide at home and not go to that darn reunion at all.

Right then however, the front door opened and Mac looked at her with a broad, soft smile: “You gonna come in or wait till the coffee's completely cold?”

The rain was gaining in intensity by now, so he had decided to end whatever she had been doing out there.

Slightly abashed, Riley followed him into the house. She put the coffee down on the kitchen counter and hesitated, obviously nervous.

“Riles, are you okay?” Mac asked, concern audible in his tone. “What were you-” He never got to finish that sentence, because Riley, after taking a deep breath, interrupted him: “Do you own a suit?”

“Several. You know I do. Why?”

“You're going with me to my high school reunion.” She said it quickly and continued before Mac could recover from his surprise: “Also, we're engaged.”

At that, Mac stared at her, mouth opening and closing as though he was trying to comprehend that he had heard right.

“Wait-” he began.

Riley interrupted him again, talking fast: “I'm sorry, forget it. This was a stupid idea. I never should've bothered you with it, just forget it, okay?” She grimaced, barely daring to look at him: she felt like such an idiot.

When Mac began to laugh quietly, she shook her head: “What's so funny?”

“ _You_ are.” Mac rubbed his nose. “Riley Davis, badass hacker and badass in general if required- is this why you were pacing around my drive just now?”

“Maybe,” Riley said non-commitally.

“So it's important to you.”

“Maybe? I dunno. Kinda. It's stupid, right?”

Mac just shrugged, and this was one of the things Riley loved about him: he was honest. He didn't tell you something just because he thought you'd wanna hear it.

Slowly, she exhaled: “I know it's stupid. I don't need those people's approval. The real reason I wanna go is not exactly a noble one, I'm afraid. If I'm honest, I just wanna do it for my sixteen-year-old self.”

After a moment of silence, Mac shrugged again: “Fine with me.”

Riley looked up: “You mean- you're coming with me?”

“Yes.”

“But- it's tonight.”

Mac grimaced: “Jack's gonna be so pissed...”

“He'll understand,” Riley said, suddenly filled with fresh confidence. “He tried to make me go to all my proms. Desperately.”

“Oh boy.”

“Yeah.”

They smiled at one another.

“Just one question,” Mac then asked. “Why do we have to be engaged?”

Riley blushed: “We don't _have_ to. I just thought... it's got a nice ring to it.” She shoved her hands into her pockets. “No pun intended.”

Mac regarded her: “Okay. Wait here for a moment.”

He disappeared in the direction of his bedroom. Riley was so relieved he had said yes that she was trembling a little and quickly reached for one of the coffees just to give her hands something to do.

When Mac returned, he had a little box in his hand. Riley quickly put down her admittedly only lukewarm coffee: “What is this?”

Mac opened it carefully and showed her: in the box sat a stunning ring. It looked old and expensive, a dark red ruby in an elaborate framework that included several smaller gemstones like tiny beads of light, set in an irregular, delicate pattern.

“Wow,” Riley said softly. “It's beautiful. Sorta elvish.”

“It belonged to my great- grandma,” Mac said. “Grandpa gave it to me, in case...” He broke off, smiling a little sheepishly. “So I thought... we could use it as a prop.”

Riley looked up at that: “Oh no, I couldn't do that. What if I lose it?”

“You won't.” Mac's expression was kind. “And even if you did- it's only an object, something to help us create some make-believe, just like any other day on the job.”

“But it's a family heirloom.”

“And I bet it's getting bored, lying around in my closet all day.” What Mac didn't say was _I'd rather have a family instead of a piece of jewellery_.

Riley snorted: “Well, if you put it like that-” She held out her hand.

Mac carefully slid the ring onto her finger, and it fit well enough.

Riley held her hand up and turned it this way and that, catching the light in the stones and looking at the reflections: “It's awesome,” she said softly.

Mac didn't say anything, but as he regarded her now, his gaze was inscrutable, and Riley's stomach gave an unexpected little flutter, which she didn't quite manage to put down to nerves.

 _Just like any other day, Riles_ , she thought to herself, pointedly not looking at Mac again right then. _Make-believe. Huh_.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised, frankly, by the amount of response to this fic. Usually, there isn't that much feedback in this fandom because people can't seem to be bothered, so it was a nice change of pace for once. Thank you for commenting and/or leaving kudos!

Jack was only pissed for a few seconds. When he heard why Mac was cancelling their plans, he wouldn't stop _awww_ ing anymore, and of course he showed up in the late afternoon to help Mac “choose a tie”. Secretly, Mac thought it was sweet, but he drew the line when Jack wanted to follow him into the bathroom: “I am perfectly capable of showering on my own, thank you,” he said.

Jack rolled his eyes: “I'm not gonna look, hoss, though that ship has sailed anyway, a long time ago in fact- I saw you _sans clothes_ so many times I lost count! Anyway, I was only gonna give you advice-”

“No, thanks.” Mac gently pushed him out and closed the door.

“I'm not gonna take this personal or anything,” Jack called through the door, “but you should really reconsider your choice. I'm a high school reunion specialist, y'know?”

“Since when? You only went to one!”

“A very memorable one.” Jack sounded utterly complacent.

“And before you went, you were so worked up about that James Leroy guy that you wouldn't stop talking about him for a week.”

“Yeah, I don't remember that.”

Mac just shook his head.

“You have fun, now,” Jack said as he did Mac's tie. “And call me if you need anything.”

“You mean like _more_ advice?” Mac said, sounding long-suffering.

“Yes, or someone to drive you home, in case you're too inebriated.”

“What exactly do you think is going to happen tonight?”

Jack shrugged innocently, then he took a step back to regard his handiwork: “Yeah, 's good.”

“Thanks.” Mac narrowed his eyes: “You gonna cry?”

“No,” Jack said airily. “Course not, I never cry. Just... you're looking real handsome, kiddo.”

“It's a high school reunion, Jack, no big deal.”

“Still.”

Mac was still grinning as he got into his car.

After a minor wardrobe crisis (not because she didn't have anything to wear but because she actually had too much choice), Riley had eventually opted for a rather plain black dress, Audrey Hepburn style. It emphasized her eyes and that she was in good shape but didn't show too much cleavage- _classy_ , her mom would say, and as Riley looked at herself in the mirror, she had to agree. And it went really well with the ring; she had already gotten used to its weight, and she liked the way it glinted in the light.

She wore her hair down, sleek and shining, and had taken a long time for her makeup. Once she was done, she still had half an hour to spare, so she sat down with her rig to look at the venue- the reunion was going to be held at a hotel, not at her old school, which she was glad about.

She had just pulled up the hotel's website when she realized that she had forgotten to put on perfume, so she went back into the bathroom. Afterwards, she sat down again only to get right back up- she had to find other shoes. Her feet already started smarting, and the last thing she wanted was to be bothered by that all night.

Then, her left eye began to itch, and she went to check on her makeup afterwards.

When she got back, she saw that she had gotten a text from Jack: “Hey honey, just wanted to wish you a nice evening. If your date doesn't behave like a gentleman, give me a call and I'll have a word with him. I know where he lives.”

Snorting with laughter but quickly aborting it because of her makeup, she texted back: “Noted. Thanks, Jack.” Feeling generous, she added a kissy face because she knew it'd make him happy, then she went to check on her makeup one last time.

By the time Mac rang her doorbell, she had been back and forth at least ten times.

“Hey,” she said as she opened the door, suddenly nervous.

“Hey,” Mac replied, taking her in. “You look... absolutely beautiful, Riles.”

Butterflies made themselves known in her stomach, and she groaned inwardly. What was happening? And why now, of all times?

“Thanks,” she managed. “So do you.”

Complacently, Jack leaned back on the couch and unpaused the movie he was watching: Riley hadn't denied that it was a date. With Mac, he hadn't even _mentioned_ the d-word, because Mac was difficult that way and would have argued. But Jack had seen how carefully he had been while he had gotten ready- he had even used the aftershave Jack had given him for his birthday, a scent of the kind he knew Riley liked, something citrus-y and subtle. Those two had been oblivious for too long, he was glad that they finally seemed to have caught on. Now wasn't all that just playing out nicely...

In the car, Riley stole a few surreptitious glances at Mac: he seemed relaxed, as usual. Not at all nervous. She wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad sign, and then she pulled a face at herself: sign? What _sign_? Until this morning, Mac had been nothing but her best friend whom she also happened to be working with. At least she thought so. Right now, she was too confused to be certain, but one thing was clear: she had a crush on him. _She was having a crush on him_ , and she wasn't just imagining things.

“Jack says hello,” Mac said, his eyes on the road. “He insisted on choosing my tie and be 'helpful'.” He grinned, and Riley felt herself relax. This was Mac, after all, not some stranger.

“Yeah, he texted me earlier. He seems really excited about this. I wonder why...”

Mac just smiled, glancing at her briefly, and all the butterflies were back with a vengeance. _Oh boy_...

In the lobby in front of the entrance to the ballroom where the event was held, Riley suddenly had second thoughts. Which was silly, of course- she spent two years in supermax, after all. How could _this_ be worse? And yet. Unaware that it was happening, her steps faltered, and she would have stopped if not for the warm hand that was suddenly around hers, Mac's hand, gripping hers securely, gently, and suddenly, she could breathe again. She glanced at him sideways and received a small smile, just so with the corners of his mouth this time.

“Thanks,” she breathed, at which Mac inclined his head: “Anytime, darlin',” he drawled in his best Jack Dalton impression, and Riley laughed, which vaporized her remaining tension. “Clown,” she muttered, squeezing his hand.

Without letting go of each other, they walked into the room. It felt like stepping into the headlights of a fast moving vehicle, because Riley knew some people were whispering about her as soon as they recognized her, and she saw a few scandalized faces, but his grasp on her hand was firm and reassuring and his presence a solid reminder that she wasn't doing this alone, and she was able to hold her head up high and appear relaxed, despite the butterflies which were also there.

“Riley?” A voice asked. For a moment, she tensed, but then she recognized the woman: “Angela,” she said, realizing that there were after all a few people she'd actually like to meet. “Nice to see you!”

Angela was a rather petite person who had always been rather friendly if terribly shy. She and Riley had been partnered up in chemistry, and without Angela, she wouldn't have made that project.

“I can't believe how long it's been,” Angela said, “how've you been?”

“I'm good,” Riley said. “Er... This is my fiancé, Mac.”

They shook hands, and Angela smiled at them: “Let's catch up later at the bar, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Riley returned the smile.

“See? Wasn't so bad,” Mac said in a low voice.

Right then, there was a screech, and then another woman almost bowled into them.

“Riley Davis, I can't believe it!” she exclaimed, and Riley only just stopped herself from rolling her eyes. And wondered why on earth she'd ever been intimidated by these people. “Hi, Ashley,” she said, not even trying to sound enthusiastic. In school, Ashley Hannigan had been one of the Heathers, people who for some obscure reason believed to be better than the rest and treated everyone else accordingly.

She didn't seem to notice Riley's lack of excitement: “How've you been, girl? I heard you were in prison. Was it awful? I bet it was awful. And who's this?” She ogled Mac from head to toe.

Coolly, Riley regarded her: “Excuse me- I never had anything to say to you in school because you were an arrogant bitch, and that obviously hasn't changed. So I don't have anything to say to you now either.”

She looked at Mac: “Come on, honey- let's get something from the bar.” With that, she pulled him along, simply walking around Ashley, whose mouth just fell open.

“I didn't know you had it in you,” Mac muttered, obviously amused, “but that was awesome.”

“Was it? I didn't plan on being a bitch myself tonight,” Riley replied in an undertone. “But I didn't plan on letting the likes of Ashley think I've ever been impressed by them either. Gotta stand up for yourself at one point.”

They stopped at the bar and ordered their drinks.

“Bozer'd be so proud,” Mac smiled at her. “He basically did that for me all the time in high school. I wasn't exactly popular. To be fair though-”

Riley smiled: “You blew up the football field?”

“I blew up the football field. Among other things.”

Regarding him, Riley smiled: “I think I'd have liked you in high school.”

“Or you'd have considered me weird, as most of the rest did.”

“Bozer didn't.”

“No, but he never gave a damn what others thought.”

“Neither did I. Though I might have been too preoccupied with my own stuff to even notice the missing football field.” Riley smirked.

Their drinks arrived and they strolled back into the room with them. And there was that inscrutable expression again as Mac looked at her: “As long as you like me now,” he said quietly, sounding almost shy.

“Oh yeah,” Riley said quickly, unable to stop her affection from showing; her tone was fond. “I definitely do.” And then, _the horror_ , she blushed. She could feel it creeping up her neck and her cheeks, inexorably. But Mac's own expression lit up and he seemed... relieved.

They were interrupted by the next person to come and talk to Riley, and for a while, they just chatted with the woman and a few others who joined them by and by, mostly people Riley had been friendly with back then and a few who just seemed curious.

When at one point Mac's phone rang, he excused himself and walked a few feet away, and Riley found that she didn't mind; it was alright. These people she could deal with without putting on a mask, and as was the case with Angela and a few others, she was even rather pleased to see them.

Angela now nudged her arm with her own, glancing over at Mac when Riley looked at her: “He's gorgeous,” she said out of the corner of her mouth. “How did you two meet?”

“We work together,” Riley said, amused.

“You lucky, lucky gal,” Angela sighed. “My co-workers are all dull. I wish just one of them was even half as nice!”

Riley watched Mac, who, from the looks of it, was talking to Jack: “Yeah, he's special,” she muttered, unaware that she was smiling. “He's kind and funny and wickedly smart...”

“What is it that you do?”

“We work at a think tank. I'm in IT and he's an engineer. He can build anything out of nothing.” Riley's smile deepened. “The first time we spent Christmas together, he actually made it snow for me.”

“Really? How?”

“He built a snow cannon at his house to cheer me up, and it was beautiful.”

“Wow.” Angela sounded wistful. “Must be amazing to be in love with such a person and know they love you back enough to go to such lengths for you.”

“Yeah.” Riley suddenly felt stupid.

Mac had mounted the snow cannon on the roof of the house, having had to climb up there with a view of a pretty steep drop, but he had done it despite his fear of heights and just to make her feel better. Shouldn't she have known, back then, that there might be something more between them than just friendship?

And why did she fool herself into thinking that this was a mere crush when every nerve ending in her body told her otherwise whenever he so much as looked at her these days, even though she had done her darnedest to ignore it? Maybe it was time to pull her head out of the sand.

“Excuse me for a minute,” she said, giving her glass to Angela. “There's something I've got to do.”

She walked up to Mac, who looked at her in surprise: “Riles? You okay? Jack, wait a mo-” He didn't get any further, because Riley took the phone, said: “He'll call you back later, Jack,” and handed it to Mac, who, confused, put it in his pocket without taking his eyes off of her.

“You made it snow for me,” Riley said, trembling, “and now we're here, and with everything that's happened in between, I think I'm doing this on behalf of the both of us.”

She cupped his cheeks with both hands, gently, thumbs stroking his soft skin, and kissed him. For a few seconds, Mac tensed up, but then he reached for Riley as well, one hand on her neck and one between her shoulder blades, pulling her closer. She could feel that he was trembling as well, and their kiss was slow and tender and sweet.

When they finally broke apart, they looked at one another breathlessly and a little overwhelmed: “I couldn't agree more,” Mac then said in a low voice, caressing Riley's cheek with the back of his fingers, and Riley laughed a little, eyes glistening: “You're amazing,” she whispered, because she didn't trust her voice to work properly right then.

Mac beamed at her, and all the butterflies were having a party right then, but it didn't matter. What mattered were the lingering warmth of his kiss, his hands on her shoulders, his smile that was only for her right then. And the fact that, apparently, she hadn't been wrong about her feelings.

“ _You_ 're amazing,” Mac replied. Giddily, Riley laughed again, she couldn't help it. "So... not exactly make-believe anymore, huh?"

"No," he confirmed, looking pleased.

“Can I ask you something?” he then asked, his voice gravelly. “Will you go out on a date with me? A proper one, I mean?”

“Yes,” Riley replied, smiling because she knew a gentleman when she saw one. “I'd love to.”

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur. Riley and Mac held hands most of the time, and they even danced a few times when the music suited their mood.

All in all, it was a surprisingly entertaining evening, though a lot could probably be put down to the circumstances.

When they left, Riley and Angela had promised each other to stay in touch, and she felt like a queen walking out of there, Mac by her side and her heart soaring.

“So?” Mac asked in the car.

“So,” Riley said, contentedly, “I'm glad we went. For a number of reasons.” They laughed.

“Seriously though,” she then added. “It wasn't too bad. Apart from Ashley. When I went to the bathroom, two of her formers bootlickers were in there, and you should have seen the way they looked at me.”

Mac immediately tensed: “Yeah?”

“Oh, it was fine.” Riley grinned. “After I washed my hands, I turned around to them and said 'Don't worry, at least it's not contagious.' I think they're still trying to figure it out...”

Mac laughed quietly, looking at her for a moment, and reached for her hand: “Good for you,” he murmured. “And your sixteen-year-old self.”

“Yeah,” Riley agreed. “It is.” She paused, then she squeezed his hand: “With you, I never had to pretend,” she said softly. “I like that much better.”

When Mac came home, Jack was still there, having dozed off on the couch.

Mac nudged his foot until Jack opened his eyes: “Oh, you're back,” he muttered, trying to see past his partner. “Riley here too?”

“No? Why would she be?” Mac sat down on the armrest of the couch. He couldn't hide his elation though.

“Because you just were on a date,” Jack said, sitting up and looking at Mac expectantly.

“It wasn't a date.”

“It totally was. Riley didn't say it wasn't.”

“What? When did you talk to her about it?”

“I didn't. I secret-agented her.” Jack tapped his nose.

“That's not even a word,” Mac countered, but he was still smiling.

Jack regarded him: “So if you weren't on a date, why are you still looking like that? And what's up with that phone call?”

Mac sighed: “Well... Our not-date might have turned into one.”

“Aha!” Jack beamed. “I knew it!”

“Knew what?”

“That you two were made for each other. My baby girl and my little bomb nerd- awww, that makes my old heart so happy.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down,” Mac said, but he was still smiling. “We're only going on a proper date tomorrow.”

“But you still know I'm right.”

Mac shrugged, but he was radiating happiness: “Maybe,” he conceded.

“So did you kiss?”

Mac just smiled broadly.

Jack folded his arms in front of his chest: “Atta boy,” he muttered.

When Mac went to bed, he lay down with a sense of stunned delight. What a day. If someone had told him that morning what was going to happen, he'd not have believed them, and yet here they were, already caught in something unstoppable, and it felt just right.

Riley couldn't sleep, feeling too giddy and brimming with excitement. She took her phone to send a text to Mac, but right then, she got one from him: “Good night, Riles. Can't wait to see you tomorrow.”

Smiling, she texted back: “Can't wait to see you either. Sleep well. x”

She set the ring on her nightstand and looked at it for a while, and it took a long time for her to fall asleep.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue which started this is from  
> https://macandriley.tumblr.com/post/637413248254296064/riley-do-you-own-a-suit-mac-several
> 
> Riley: “Do you own a suit?”
> 
> Mac: “Several. Why?”
> 
> Riley: “You’re going with me to my high school reunion.”
> 
> Riley: “Also, we’re engaged.”
> 
> Mac: “Wait—”


End file.
